This invention relates to driver circuits used for light emitting diodes, and more particularly, this invention relates to a driver circuit used for an array of light emitting diodes, such as used in the rear combination lamps of automobiles.
Automobiles typically use standard bulbs in the stop-tail-turn combination lamps located at the rear of automobiles. Although sophisticated electronic switching circuits are used to respond quickly to a signal input, such as derived from a brake pedal depression, a normal lamp could still take 250 milliseconds or more to light, which at high speeds could cause 15 to 17 feet of potential error from the time the initial brake pedal was depressed to the time someone viewing the lit lamp has traveled. Additionally, prior art circuits typically were cumbersome in design. It is more desirable to design systems using light emitting diodes that respond quickly and light faster. However, some light emitting diode circuits were complicated when the light emitting diodes were used in the brake-tail-turn combination lamps and other automobile lamps. Much of the prior art circuits have been current controlled where circuits measure the current and respond accordingly in a cumbersome manner. There was also one switch for every array used in the circuit, instead of one switch for an entire plurality of arrays. Additionally, a poor duty cycle and voltage control was provided in those type of systems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an LED driver circuit for an array of light emitting diodes that has discrete functionality and provides an efficient duty cycle and voltage control, and single switch circuit.
In accordance with the present invention, an LED drive circuit includes an array of light emitting diodes and a transistor connected to the array. A PWM controller has an input for receiving a voltage reference and an output connected to the transistor for driving the transistor and setting a PWM duty cycle for the light emitting diodes to determine the brightness of light emitting diodes. An oscillator is connected to the PWM controller for driving the PWM controller.
A lamp outage detection circuit is connected to the PWM controller and transistor for determining when a selected number of light emitting diodes are inoperative. The lamp outage detection circuit can comprise a sensing resistor connected to the array of light emitting diodes. An input buffer circuit is connected to the PWM controller and receives voltage signal inputs operative to turn on light emitting diodes based on selected operations such as braking an automobile. The voltage signal inputs, in one aspect of the present invention, can comprise tail, stop and turn signal inputs. A resistor divider circuit provides a reference voltage to the PWM controller. The transistors, PWM controller and oscillator are monolithically formed as one integrated circuit chip. The transistor can comprise field effect transistors. In one aspect, a plurality of arrays having respective transistors are disclosed.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the LED driver circuit comprises a plurality of arrays of light emitting diodes and a transistor connected to each of the respective arrays of light emitting diodes. A PWM controller has an input for receiving a voltage reference and an output connected to selected transistors for driving selected transistors and setting a PWM duty cycle for selected arrays of light emitting diodes for determining brightness of light emitting diodes. A feedback loop circuit is connected to the light emitting diodes and has a switching controller operatively connected to a source of voltage and reference voltage for sensing and regulating a load voltage. An oscillator is connected to the PWM controller and the switching controller for driving the PWM controller and switching controller.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed of driving a plurality of arrays of light emitting diodes and comprises the steps of driving selected transistors connected to each of respective arrays of light emitting diodes by setting a PWM duty cycle within an oscillator driven PWM controller connected to the selected transistors for determining brightness of the light emitting diodes. The method further comprises the step of detecting when a light emitting diode is inoperative by sensing resistors connected to each respective light emitting diode. The method further comprises the step of receiving voltage signals within an input buffer circuit indicative of what combination of arrays of light emitting diodes should be lit.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method of driving an array of light emitting diodes comprises the steps of driving selected transistors that are connected to respective light emitting diodes by setting a PWM duty cycle within an oscillator driven PWM controller connected to the selected transistors of selected arrays of light emitting diodes to determine brightness of the light emitting diodes, and sensing a regulating load voltage by a switching controller located within a feedback loop circuit of the arrays of light emitting diodes.